The Fall
by Space Dimentio
Summary: What if Dimentio had managed to convince the heroes to join him after all? Nothing turns out like anyone hoped, and all now ends without mercy.
1. Truth

One: Truth

With a pinging noise, Mario and Luigi found themselves in Castle Bleck once more. They were both sweating, having traipsed through the maze-like castle and been forced to go through bits of worlds they'd already been to.

"Enjoying my game of tag?" came the mocking query.

Mario and Luigi got into their battle stances as Dimentio spoke up from his position on the floor. For once, he wasn't floating, but was standing casually in front of them.

"Hey! Stop messing around and fight us for real!" Luigi shouted, balling his fists.

Dimentio's smile widened and he cocked his head. "Messing around? Oh no. Magic is no laughing matter. I am always deadly serious." The jester straightened and stood a little taller. "I have been watching you. You are the only ones who can stand up to Count Bleck. So…I have a favor to ask." His smile vanished and he suddenly looked completely serious. "Will you help me…destroy the Count?"

Mario and Luigi blinked in shock, while Tippi gasped. "What are you talking about?! You want to betray him?!" _"I don't want to destroy him in the first place…_" she added to herself.

Dimentio smiled again, but it was a bitter and angry one. "Betray him? Ah ha ha ha, oh, no. It is Count Bleck who has betrayed ME!" He met Mario's eyes, seeing his shock and projecting outrage into his own gaze. "He said he would destroy all worlds and create a new, perfect world in their place. But he was lying! There are no perfect worlds! He plans to obliterate every world, and then keep them all in ruin!"

He paused, taking a deep breath and trying to control the volume of his voice. Once again, everyone was flabbergasted. Tippi forgot to fly for a moment and almost dropped down to the floor.

"That's right…" Dimentio nodded, holding his hands out in a gesture of supplication. "I have always known about his nefarious goal. I joined him because he promised that we would all have our own perfect worlds, places where we could be accepted just the way we are. He lied to me…and if I can't have what I want, then I must try to get it another way. He must be stopped."

Mario nodded. He could see a vulnerability to Dimentio that he had never shown before.

"But I could never hope to stop him on my own," the jester continued, encouraged. "Once I found out his true intentions, I started to feign loyalty to him as I searched for someone who could defeat him beside me. You see…This is why…" He paused, thinking about how to phrase his next words. "I've been helping you all along."

"Eh? You have?" Luigi asked, frowning.

Tapping his chin, Dimentio started to count on his fingers. "Yes. I rescued the princess when she was about to be brainwashed, and sent her to Flipside where you were sure to find her. It's also why I sent you so suddenly to the Underwhere, because I knew it would take a great power to fix the broken Pure Heart. Sorry about that, by the way. I did the same thing to Luigi to free him from his Mr. L persona. I have never actually harmed any of you, as you are clearly not dead." He frowned, clenching his hands against his puffy pants. His face displayed an open honest quality, because, unbeknownst to the heroes, he was not lying to them. "Now do you see?"

Mario grimaced in thought, looking at his brother. Luigi looked similarly thoughtful.

"You've…You've been helping us all this time?" Tippi asked, not daring to believe it.

"Indeed. You would have been stuck without me, like a catchy song you can't get out of your head. How would you ever have gotten far while missing two heroes of prophecy as well as being unable to proceed after the Pure Heart turned to stone?" The jester met Mario's scrutiny evenly. "Now, it is time, and I must ask you to return the favor. Together, we can stop him." He held out his hand beseechingly. "Please…"

"Mario, wait!" Tippi cried out, seeing that Mario was considering accepting. "Are you sure you can trust him? I don't believe all this…"

Dimentio fisted his outstretched hand against his chest. "You don't believe me? What more can I do to convince you?" he said, with hints of anger, fear, and hurt in his mismatched eyes.

Tippi shook herself. "No, you're lying! You just want to trick us!"

"No…I am tired of being an outcast, of being someone to laugh at and hurt." He narrowed his eyes at her, burning her with the honest feelings in his gaze. "You don't know the meaning of suffering. Even if I can't have a perfect world of my own, I cannot let the existing worlds be destroyed. If Count Bleck is not stopped, we will all cease to exist, even him."

"I…" Tippi faltered.

"Tell me… Would you rather have an Underwhere for him to exist in, or have him not exist at all?" He hesitated, before revealing more of himself in a soft voice. "I…would rather not see him hurt either. He has been kind to me as others have never been…. But! Even if he wanted to, it is too late to stop. I'm afraid the only way to banish the Void is to kill the wielder of the Chaos Heart…"

"N-No…This can't…" Her will gave out, and she started to sink. Mario caught her and gently cupped her in his hands.

Dimentio gave her a strong, sympathetic look. "It's the only thing that can be done. I don't like it either, but…I am certain he would understand…"

Tippi shook violently in Mario's hands. She looked up at him, hoping he would object, but that hope deflated when he nodded, saying he agreed with Dimentio. "So that's it, huh? We have to?" Luigi asked, bearing a determined expression.

Dimentio nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. Tippi sobbed.

Luigi huffed, jostling shoulders with his bro. "Alright Bro, let's do this. You with us Dimentio?"

Dimentio perked up a bit. "Of course! I cannot do it alone. I…must thank you…" He bowed low, displaying his gratitude. The castle rumbled violently, reminding them that time was running out. "Ah, we had best hurry…" He stuck out his hand again, and this time Mario shook it.


	2. Death

Two: Death

Together, the four of them entered Count Bleck's chamber. Tippi clung to Mario's shoulder, too weak to fly. Above them, on his usual pedestal, was Count Bleck. He looked worn and eaten by worry, bags hanging under his glowing eyes. When they entered, he straightened and cleared his throat.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh…I see you've come at last…" He paused when he saw Dimentio. "Hmm? Dimentio? Whatever are you doing?"

"What must be done, my Count," Dimentio responded, wearing his infuriating smile again. He gave a small bow in mockery of his loyalty.

"I see…" Count Bleck narrowed his eyes. "If you must." His gaze moved to Tippi.

"B-Blumiere…" she whimpered.

"Ah, my Timpani…I'm sorry, but you are far too late to stop the Dark Prognosticus and me…Count Bleck!" He switched to a nastier and more rehearsed voice than before. "All worlds will soon end. Come to grips with that now, for you cannot stop it. I suggest you make yourself comfortable and enjoy this one, final spectacle."

"I most certainly will not. I can't stand being lied to," Dimentio responded with a venomous tone.

Tippi shakily floated into the air. "But…why? Do you really want to destroy everything? Why would you do this? How…COULD you do this?!" She took another breath and screamed at him. "If the worlds have no meaning, was our meeting meaningless as well? Answer me, Blumiere!"

Count Bleck lowered the brim of his hat, tension written into the set of his shoulders. "…I am sorry…to you both. Timpani, my love, the hour has grown too late… You should know that by now…"

Dimentio, Mario, and Luigi nodded, while Tippi looked defeated. "….My love, Blumiere…Or rather, Count Bleck…The only way we can stop this is to defeat you…And that is exactly what we must do…There's no choice…"

Count Bleck nodded and cackled. "BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! I expected no less! But I will also do what I must, for Count Bleck is the deleter of worlds. My fate was written in the Dark Prognosticus and it cannot be changed. Do not think for moment that I will hesitate to strike you down, even you, my love, and you, my former minion. ALL NOW ENDS!"

Count Bleck sprang off his pedestal and flew at them, his body glowing with a red aura. Dimentio immediately got out of the way, but Mario hesitated too long in getting Tippi to safety. Count Bleck tackled him and sent him flying with enough force to make a crater in the floor. Luigi yelped before jumping at the Count, bouncing off of him ineffectively. The Chaos Heart made itself known, sitting in the center of Count Bleck's shield. As Mario got up, one of Dimentio's magical starbursts hit the Count in the back, but it was just as useless.

"This isn't going to go well unless we get rid of his shield!" Dimentio called to Mario.

"Mario, the Pure Hearts…" Tippi supplied.

Mario nodded and the Pure Hearts appeared around Luigi, Tippi, and himself, then flew over to Count Bleck and surrounded him. It wasn't as strong as it could have been with all four heroes there, but it was enough to at least weaken the Chaos Heart. Count Bleck flinched. "Bleh heh heh heh huh? What have you done to Count Bleck?!"

"'Four heroes unite, their hope burns forth to shatter the walls of blight…'" Tippi recited. "This isn't right…"

"Perhaps you need a math lesson, my dear. There are indeed four of us," Dimentio retorted gleefully.

Count Bleck blinked in shock. "So be it…But don't celebrate just yet. Now the true battle begins. Your precious worlds aren't safe until my last breath! " he declared, trying to goad them on.

"Oh, I agree," Dimentio said, making the first move this time. He vanished, then reappeared behind the Count, delivering a strong kick to his back. Mario took up the slack and stomped on him. Count Bleck flipped away only to appear again above them, conjuring up small blobs of dark magic and sending them at the three combatants. Dimentio blocked the ones sent his way with his own magic, while Mario and Luigi leaped out of the line of fire.

Luigi charged up a Super Jump and sprang up to where Count Bleck was floating, grabbing onto the man's white cape and dragging him down to the ground. Dimentio used the opportunity to split into three and shoot magic at him from all sides, almost hitting Luigi as well.

"Hey, watch it!" the man in green said.

"My apologies," Dimentio said breathlessly in return.

Mario tried to jump on the top-hatted man, but Count Bleck used the distraction to grab Mario's leg and slam him into the ground, stabbing at him with his cane. Mario rolled out of the way just before the sharp point of the sapphire could impale him. Luigi and Dimentio punched the Count from behind, causing him to flip away again.

Count Bleck came back into view above their heads, panting a bit. A green aura suddenly filled the room, slowing everything down. Count Bleck teleported rapidly around the arena, striking each of them several times in turn. Once the spell wore off, they were all flung back from the built up force of the attacks. Opening his cape wide, Count Bleck summoned a moderately sized void, which began sucking them all in.

Tippi didn't stand a chance. She was quickly pulled from her hiding place and went zooming towards the black hole, screaming. Without hesitating, Mario leaped forward and grabbed her. Luigi clutched onto Mario's free hand while also grasping firmly to Dimentio's leg. The jester wasn't pleased, but continued holding on to a nearby platform nonetheless. When the suction started to decrease, he teleported all three of them above Count Bleck's head, allowing Mario and Luigi to stomp on him while he himself struck with his magic blasts. Tippi fluttered back to a safer place.

Count Bleck separated himself from his attackers, looking a little unsteady. Dimentio didn't let up, and flew towards him, aiming a blow at his head. Count Bleck ducked under it and punched the jester squarely in the gut, sending him falling down into a pile on the floor. Mario and Luigi hopped up a series of platforms and performed a combo attack, Luigi giving Mario a leg up and propelling the red plumber forward. Mario succeeded where Dimentio had failed, delivering a powerful strike to the Count.

Count Bleck flew back and struck the ground with a mighty thump. He slowly sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes and mouth had turned blue, and his clothes were ragged. He had reached the end of his strength. "Ex…Excellent…"

The four heroes regrouped, but before they could do anything, Nastasia suddenly appeared beside the Count. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh no…I'm too late…"

"Why, Nastasia my dear. So nice of you to join the party," Dimentio greeted.

"D-Dimentio, what have you done?" she asked, shooting him a panicked glare.

He merely smiled. "I have done what I must," he said, folding his hands behind his back casually. "You know as well as I that this was inevitable. Is it not what the Count wants?"

Nastasia shook her head with denial. "It can't end like this…"

"You…You must…" Count Bleck said painfully.

"NO!" Tippi shrieked. She darted forward and floated protectively in front of him. "I can't let this happen…"

Nastasia fisted her hand over her heart and joined the rainbow Pixl.

"Timpani…Nastasia…" Count Bleck said, touched but despairing. "Count Bleck must be killed…Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone…"

"Why does it have to end like this…" Nastasia whimpered sorrowfully.

"No…Blumiere…" Tippi whispered.

"Timpani…" Count Bleck said breathlessly. "When you vanished, I searched long and hard for you. I never gave up looking…I searched and searched…" He shook his head, crying freely now. "But I never found you… Without you, the world no longer held meaning or joy…Despair became the only thing I had left, so I used the prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds…I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me…"

"But I am here now…" Tippi said. "No one can keep us apart anymore…Don't you see?"

The Count met her gaze. "It is too late. I have done so much evil…It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive…And that the world you live in will continue…It gives me peace…Please, you must end my game before The Void destroys all…"

Tippi cried out desperately, falling into his lap. "But…we're finally together again…How can I possibly go on without you…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Nastasia saw that Dimentio was charging up a crackling magic blast behind his back. Just as he flung it forward, she jumped in the way, shouting, "Count! Look out!" The blast hit her, and she fell to the ground. Count Bleck choked and tried to go to her, but fell.

"N-Nastasia!" Dimentio gasped, astonishment written onto his face. "How foolish of you…" Mario jolted and glared at the jester. Dimentio ignored him and went to Nastasia, checking her pulse. He straightened, regret flashing in his eyes briefly. Then he turned to Mario. "It must be done, you know that. You don't need such a crime staining your soul."

He began to charge up another starburst. Tippi moved into his way as he was preparing to fire. "Move, Tippi," Dimentio commanded coldly.

"Tippi…" Luigi said softly. Mario looked concerned and pleaded with his eyes for her to move out of the way.

"No! I will not! I can't-!" she broke off into a sob.

Dimentio nodded and let the magic go, killing her just as he had Nastasia. Count Bleck howled and struggled to launch an attack at the mad jester. Mario tried to attack as well, but Dimentio smoothly dodged and brushed the plumber off. "It's better this way, Mario…Do not worry, my Count. You will be with her again soon enough."

Mario froze up with understanding. Luigi put a hand on his shoulder and looked on with him.

For the third time, Dimentio gathered his magical energies into a starburst. This time, there was no one to shield the Count. He met Count Bleck's eyes, the blue glowing orbs filled with pain and acceptance. Count Bleck closed his eyes. "Ciao, my Count…" Dimentio breathed.


	3. Void

Three: Void

The magic did its work, and Count Bleck collapsed, quietly exhaling for the last time. Dimentio bowed his head in a moment of respect.

"Are you ok?" Luigi asked, seeing the jester's pained expression.

"…Not really. I have just lost everyone I was beginning to care about." He raised his head. "You have a few casualties on your side as well, yes?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah…The Princess and Bowser…"

"Ironically, the two who started it all," Dimentio said whimsically. The Chaos Heart left the Count's body, floating just above it.

Outside, the Void ceased its rumblings, but only briefly before it began to grow anew. Mario and Luigi looked at him, confused. Dimentio turned to them, smiling sadly. He lifted up his left hand, and the Chaos Heart flew to it, settling into his palm.

The brothers prepared to fight once more, but Dimentio didn't give them the chance. With a snap, they found themselves contained in one of his magical boxes. They kicked and punched at the shimmering walls, but escape was impossible.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Luigi cried, bloodying his knuckles in his desperation. Mario ceased attacking and stilled.

Dimentio's smile widened, and his eyes sparkled with happiness. "I must thank you. If they make greeting cards for helping people accomplish their evil goals, I owe you a few."

"So Tippi was right then! This was all one big lie!" Luigi growled, tears streaming furiously down his face.

Dimentio shook his head. "Oh, not at all. Everything I said to you was the truth. You were simply foolish enough to think I'd let an opportunity like this slip away. Just because the Count is gone doesn't mean I can't control the Chaos Heart myself. I WILL have a perfect world of my own, so I'm afraid you fell right into my hands." He shrugged, as if he didn't care.

Mario's hands clenched at his sides as he stared at his shoes. He'd been played, and now he was helpless to prevent all worlds from being destroyed. Luigi started sobbing harder and pounded at the walls, spraying the inside of the box with his blood.

Dimentio's expression softened a little. "I really mean it though. You have my gratitude, and I'm sorry to do this to you, but I cannot have you soiling my new world. It must be all my own." He held up his right hand, fingers poised to snap. "Goodbye, Heroes of Light, and ciao…"

With finality, the snap echoed through the air before the sound of explosions took over. Dimentio turned away, listening to the final throes of the two heroes as they met their demise. He winced inwardly, but as the screaming died away, so did his guilt. Finally, all fell silent again.

With nothing but the sound of The Void to accompany him, Dimentio was, at last, the final occupant of Castle Bleck. He indifferently floated over to a window and watched the Void finish its approach, confident that it couldn't consume him. He smiled, closing his eyes as the world around him crumbled in a flash of light.

There was no sound for a moment, until he remembered to breath. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of nothing. Aside from a piece of colorless rubble here or there, there was nothing to see except a vast canvas of blank whiteness. He took a calming breath, but couldn't contain the excited grin that spread itself across his face.

He had done it. The universe was his to do with as he pleased. He felt a sudden rush of loneliness, but didn't worry about it. He would create a new people soon enough.

He wanted to take to the skies and survey his new realm, but found that he couldn't. Something was wrong…He felt…empty. He tried to conjure up a starburst, but nothing happened. Reaching inside of himself with a pang of pure terror, he discovered that his magic had abandoned him. The power of the Chaos Heart had fled, taking his natural talent with it.

Dimentio stood there for hours, unmoving and expression blank. There would be no perfect world. He was now incapable of creating it.

With a deep, involuntary shudder, he slowly lied down on the ground and curled up into the fetal position, awaiting the cold embrace of death.


End file.
